


and then they did it

by slambam



Series: nice to know you [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Smut, Trans Dick Simmons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, grif pov, insert shruggie, self indulgent distraction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slambam/pseuds/slambam
Summary: "I... shit, Simmons." Nope. Can't think of anything better to say, apparently."Mmmh," says Simmons, running a hand into Grif's hair, and Grif doesn't feel so bad. "Me too, dude."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a distraction today and i figured some of you might too. sorry for errors/ooc whatever, i proofread this but i also wrote it on my phone

Simmons drops to an elbow, turning one cheek to the mattress so he can pant shallow and fast, groaning and bouncing clumsily back against Grif's hips. He's rubbing at his clit with one hand, fingertips occasionally sliding past and brushing Grif's cock as he moves back and forth. It drives him fucking wild, but so does everything else about this. Whether he had actually been a virgin or not (he'll never say), Simmons is a fucking tiger in the sack.

"You like that?" Grif's voice sounds hoarse from the exertion, but like, sexy hoarse. Judging by the way he shudders, moaning a half incoherent _fuck, yes, fuck yeah_ into the thin standard issue sheets, Simmons agrees. He presses his forehead to the bed and the flex of his back muscles under his skin draws a low groan from Grif's throat - what gave Dick Simmons the right to be so, so fuckin' nerdy but also so like _this_? Unfair. But kinda fair, 'cause Grif gets both. As Simmons writhes, Grif drops down too, licking along Simmons's spine between his shoulderblades before pressing his forehead to the spot, grunting and gripping Simmons's hip with one hand as he supports himself on the other. There's no room to thrust but he rolls his hips into Simmons's anyway, relishing the slick heat and pressure, and Simmons doesn't seem to mind so much, either.

"Fuck - Grif -" Simmons starts, voice breaking as his breath starts to come in sharp little gasps, punctuated by short groans. He clenches around Grif - gotta be on purpose, not fucking fair, Simmons! - and Grif's eyes practically roll back in his head.

"Yeah, fuck yeah," The breathless words are out of Grif's mouth before he can stop them. "Jesus, Simmons, you feel so fucking good - you're so fucking hot - "

Simmons groans so loud Grif feels like they should be able to hear him in Blue base. For just a moment Grif feels a smug satisfaction but then Simmons arches his back up, up, shoves himself back against Grif's hips and works himself on Grif's cock, desperate and shaking, before toppling over the edge with a broken cry. It's all Grif can do to keep it together as Simmons pulses around him, and he wraps an arm around Simmons's abdomen, holding them flush as Simmons rides it out.

"Oh, fuck," Simmons whimpers after a few long moments. His legs are trembling, and Grif presses a kiss to his shoulderblade, doing his best to keep steady as the aftershocks of Simmons's orgasm continue a gentle ripple around him. He doesn't pull out. They haven't been doing this for that long, but he knows Simmons hates feeling empty that soon after.

"You good?" He murmurs. It's clumsy, and the way Grif's sweaty and huffing for breath seems less than sexy to Grif but Simmons doesn't seem to mind, nodding and twisting his hips again with a low moan. Grif's eyes shut of their own accord as he sucks in a steadying breath.

"Simmons -" He starts to warn, but Simmons cuts in. 

"Don't stop."

The plea is quiet and desperate, and Grif is startled. They're still getting used to each other like this, but he didn't expect... well, it's not like he'd really thought about it.

"Are you su - oh, _fuck_ , Simmons - "

Simmons slides forward off of him and Grif shudders, cock twitching at the obscene, wet sound it makes. He barely has time to recover and sit up before Simmons rolls over, wriggling his hips into Grif's lap and pulling him close into a sloppy, heated kiss.

That's all the confirmation he needs. With one shaking hand he positions himself, slipping back into Simmons and taking a moment to savor the feeling before thrusting slow and deep, taking his time to get back into it. Simmons groans underneath him, sliding his hands into Grif's hair and holding tight. When Grif opens his eyes again, rutting hard and rough against Simmons, he's met with those green fucking eyes - pupils blown out but locked on his face - his face, _Dexter Grif's fucking face,_ and it's too much, too fucking much -

"Gonna - gonna cum, baby, you're so fucking good -"

Simmons groans, long and low. "Please - please! Grif, don't - " He's interrupted by a little yelp of a moan as Grif hits just the right spot, and he clamps a hand over his mouth, shaking and for a moment overstimulated.

Grif slows, almost stops, concerned, but Simmons shakes his head, moving both hands to cup Grif's neck and opening his eyes again.

"I want you to cum inside me," Simmons says, and now he's got the rasp, and Grif thinks that it sounds sexier on Simmons than it ever will on him. Simmons is so far gone that he doesnt even stutter, saying the phrase like it's the only thing he's ever wanted, and Grif almost loses it then and there. They've talked about it before, but now - like this -

"Grif," Simmons whines, then cries out as Grif starts to move, little yelping moans in time with his thrusts, then seizes Grif's shoulders, mechanical and flesh fingers alike digging in hard enough to bruise. "Grif! Grif! Dexter! Fuck - fuck, please!! I want it so bad -"

That's all it takes and Grif is spilling into him and it's hot and tight and perfect and he falls forward, burying his face and then his teeth in Simmons's shoulder. Simmons pants against his ear, letting out a long, low groan and wrapping his arms tight around Grif's neck. Grif grips blindly at Simmons' thighs with both hands as he ruts, driving Simmons's hips into the cheap mattress.

Eventually he slows, almost light-headed in the aftermath of his orgasm and they lay there together for a few moments in silence before Grif pushes himself back up, pressing a few dazed kisses to Simmons's flushed face, the corner of his open mouth.

"I... shit, Simmons." Nope. Can't think of anything better to say, apparently.

"Mmmh," says Simmons, running a hand slowly into Grif's hair, and Grif doesn't feel so bad.

"Yeah, me too, dude." He pauses, watching Simmons's eyes come back into focus.

Simmons blinks once, twice, then meets Grif's eyes. The concern in them makes Grif want to kiss the worry out of him.

"Was that - " Simmons exhales, swallowing hard. "Was that weird? Are you weirded out? Because -"

"Weirded - dude, what kind of question - no." Grif makes good on his impulse to kiss the worry out of Simmons, starting with just the one. "You like it, and that's fuckin' hot."

Simmons nods once, running the blade of his thumb over Grif's cheek, then nods again with more conviction, leaning up to press a kiss to his mouth.

 


End file.
